Renaciendo
by KAFS
Summary: Bella es una adolescente de 16 años, sus padres están separados desde que ella tenía 6 años. Pero la vida para ella no ha sido muy fácil ya que ha perdido todos los recuerdos de su niñez... Qué pasará cuando su primo comience a acosarla? Cuándo la viole y deje embarazada? Cuándo comience a recuperar sus recuerdos? Cuándo descubra el secreto de sus mejores amigos?
1. Me

-mmm te gusta? Mmmm..Dime que te gusta!  
-aaaah!-me desperté gritando como las últimas semanas...desde que volví de ir a visitar a mi primo- es solo un sueño Bella, es solo un sueño dije a mi misma- me levante y fui al baño a ducharme, después de todo igual debería ir al colegio...  
Mi nombre es Isabela pero todos me dicen bella, voy en el tercer año de secundaria, mis padres se separaron cuando solo tenía 6 años, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho eso y lo que recuerdo no son momentos muy felices. Tengo el cabello castaño al igual que mis ojos, mido 1.60 y soy la cerebrito de mi clase (junto con mis amigos), pero al ser la más normalita físicamente, atraigo todas las burlas .desde que fui a la casa de mi primo he tenido estas pesadillas, son muy raras, parecen recuerdos, pero no creo que mi primo intente abusar de mí nunca...lo extraño es que todas las pesadillas son iguales, yo acostada en una cama durmiendo y mi primo sobre mí, teniendo sexo, sin penetrarme, solo haciendo fricción con nuestros pijamas... deje de pensar eso y comencé a alistarme para ir al colegio ya eran las 6:30 am todavía tenía tiempo...al terminar de alistarme me despedí de mi mamá que aun dormía y corrí fuera de la casa para que no se diera cuenta de que no desayune, se me había ido el apetito al seguir pensando el motivo de mi pesadilla...

-Bella...- sentí que alguien gritaba

-Bella!-por darme vuelta a ver quién había gritado tropecé y caí

-Diablos- comencé a pararme y sacudir mi uniforme no quería llegar toda sucia al colegio..

-Bells lo siento mucho, no quería que cayeras- dijo mi mejor amigo Anthony

\- no importa...mejor vayamos al colegio quiero quitarme toda la suciedad antes de entrar al salón- le dije mientras me seguía sacudiendo.

-si quieres te puedo ayudar limpiando tu trasero-dijo con voz picara

-imbécil, para de bromear y vamos al colegio que me quiero limpiar- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para que no viera mi sonrojo...diablos bells no seas tan obvia, ya es bastante duro aceptar que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo y saber que nunca saldrás de la friendzone, lo único peor que eso es que él se entere y se ría en tu cara diciéndote que no hay ningún futuro juntos...

-Bells, no te enojes...solo bromeaba, bells...bells háblame-Anthony repetía y repetía eso ya me tenía harta. Así que me voltee y choque de nuevo contra él, pero esta vez él me sujeto para que no cayera. Cuando levante mi mirada me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos...deje de pensar con coherencia en cuanto vi sus labios tan cerca de los míos. Diablos...me va a besar...lo voy a besar...cada vez nos acercábamos más y más...sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos, eran tan hermosos. Justo en ese momento lamio su labio inferior y supe que lo besaría.

-ANTHONY!

Me separe de thony en cuanto escuche a la zorra de su novia. Vi que estaba desconcertado, como no, si casi lo beso, diablos que vergüenza.

Iba a seguir caminando cuando me percaté de que aún me tenía sujeta la cintura. Sentí como la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas. Maldito sonrojo dije para mí misma.

-Hola chicos, que hacen?- dijo la zorra de Jessica, lamentablemente era la novia de thony. Es la chica más popular en el instituto por ser porrista y zorra, además de bella, tenía unos protuberantes pechos y cintura de infarto. Las únicas cosas que no le envidiaba era su popularidad y su capacidad intelectual ya que su cerebro era del porte de un maní. Me reí internamente por mis pensamientos y respondí a su pregunta.

-adivinamos que zorra se nos acerca y adivina que?- dije yo con voz filosa, tratando de zafarme del agarre de thony. Cosa imposible ya que él no me dejaba.

-qué?- dijo con algo de frustración

-justo te acercaste tu- dije con voz inocente, soltándome al fin y seguí caminando en dirección al colegio.

-Bella!- no me quise voltear cuando thony me grito, ya había tenido mi cuota suficiente de vergüenza por el día. Solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo más tarde, con lo patosa que era.

No me di cuenta y ya estaba en el colegio, fui corriendo al baño sin importarme nada más. Una vez que llegue ahí me di cuenta de que no estaba tan sucia como pensaba pero tenía unas ojeras horribles, al percatarme de eso comencé a sacar mi maquillaje. Diablos odiaba usar maquillaje, odiaba tener esas malditas pesadillas, odiaba tener que mentirle a todos los que quiero diciéndoles que estaba bien cuando no era así, odiaba amar a mi mejor amigo y que él ni se percatara de ello. Odiaba mi puta vida solo quería acabar con todo esto, pero sobre todo quería acabar con esas malditas pesadillas...

-Bella...mmm Bella que bien se siente, me encante tu culo...mmm- comencé a sentir como me movía, como lamia mi cuello, y besaba mi oído al tiempo que se restregaba contra mí...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus RR KAFS 


	2. CELOS

-Bells... Bella... Bells... ISABELLA!- de repente salí de mi ensoñación y volví a mirarme al espejo al sentir que alguien gritaba mi nombre para darme cuenta de que al lado mío estaba Marie, mi mejor amiga y hermana del idiota de Anthony

\- Bella... Bells estas bien? por qué lloras? - llorar? me pregunté, pero si yo no estaba llorando, de pronto toque mi mejilla y la sentí húmeda.

-Pero qué diablos? - dije totalmente sorprendida, note mi voz patosa, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de esto. - DIABLOS ESTO PREOCUPARIA A MARIE. -pensé. -No es nada, solo me tropecé con tu hermano y me ensucie - dije totalmente segura, pero al ver que no me creía agregue- Ya sabes lo loca que soy con eso de la limpieza y justo cuando vengo sin ropa de cambio tu hermano viene y me ensucia - dije rogando para que me creyera.

-Claro- dijo indecisa, se notaba que no me creía pero lo dejaría pasar - Quieres que te ayude? a limpiarte? - agregó al ver mi cara de desconcierto y con algo de tristeza que no supe interpretar.

-Claro que si! -dije entusiasmada ya que si lo hacía yo sola me tardaría demasiado - Pero hay que apresurarse si no queremos llegar tarde a clase.

-Claro, claro- dijo lentamente - sabes que no me demoro nada - dijo más alegre y dando saltitos.

\- Me podrías maquillar también? -dije algo tímida ya que yo NUNCA me maquillaba - es que tengo la cara roja y con unas ojeras horribles, no quiero entrar al salón así y que todos me pregunten que me paso- me apresure en aclararle ya que se veía en estado de shock.

-Qui... quie... quieres que te maquille? - Me pregunto tartamudeando y con mucha sorpresa que yo no comprendía.

-Si- Dije lentamente - Claro que si no quieres no importa ya estás haciendo bastante al ayu..

\- SI! si quiero- me interrumpió cuando comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa - es que me tomaste por sorpresa, siempre quise que llegará este momento - dijo aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

-Sí, es que... tengo ojeras y me veo fea... bueno soy fea pero no quiero verme tan fea y...y...quieroqueelchicoquemegustasefijeenmi- Dije tan rápido que apenas me entendí.

\- Bella, eres una persona maravillosamente Bella jajá - se rio de su juego de palabras - bueno pongámonos serias... Bells de verdad tu eres muy hermosa sólo que no lo puedes ver

-Marie acéptalo, yo ya lo hice, sé que soy fea pero ya no quiero serlo y quiero que tú me ayudes- Dije intentando desviar el tema

\- oki dokis señorita - Me dijo sonriendo - Pero ya hay que comenzar a arreglarte o de verdad llegaremos tarde a clase.  
-WOW- Dije al verme al espejo, no me parecía en nada a m, bueno sabía que era yo pero me veía linda, muy linda- Marie te pásate gracias gracias gracias gracias - dije abrazándola.

-De nada, en realidad no hice mucho sólo resalte tus rasgos... mejor vamos al salón que ya estamos llegando tarde. - agregó al ver que iba a protestar. . . . Fuimos corriendo al salón ya que íbamos algo atrasadas. en el camino escuché como nos Silbaban y nos decían piropos. Al llegar al salón todos estaban en sus puestos pero conversando entre ellos

. -Que bien, el profesor aún no llega- me dijo Marie.

-Bueno se podría decir que llegué pero ustedes aún no me dejan entrar- dijo el profesor Sam Uley con un tono de reproche. no pude evitar soltar una risita ya que lo conocía y sabía que estaba bastante divertido por la situación.

\- Bueno señorita Bella, no me esperaba esto de usted - dio dejando ver su sorpresa por verme llegar tarde y una sonrisita al ver que me había sonrojado.

\- Lo siento profesor, tuvimos un contratiempo, le prometo que no volverá a pasar- le dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

\- Claro, claro, mejor entren y será mejor que no hablen he... no quiero más faltas de ustedes hoy. Al entrar por completo al salón pude ver como todos estaban callados escuchando la conversación entre el profesor y nosotras pero que a la mayoría no le importaba demasiado. Marie se fue a sentar con su novio Jace, al que le decimos jazz por cariño y yo me fui a mi puesto en la primera fila justo en frente del profesor para evitar todo tipo de distracción cuando me di cuenta que al lado de mi puesto estaba sentado Anthony, y yo que pensaba que podría pasar el día sin volver a verlo. Fui a sentarme a mi puesto sin decir nada y sin mirar siquiera a thony. Una vez que me senté me sentí observada, sabía que thony me estaba mirando así que no era su mirada la que me molestaba, me di la vuelta y pude ver como Jessica me lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

-Esta será una clase bastante larga- susurre

-Que dijo señorita Swan? - me pregunto el profesor.

-Nada profesor, solo me preguntaba si entregaría los resultados del examen pasado- Dije tratando de zafarme.

-Claro que si, en un momento les entregaré los resultados. - Me dijo sonriendo. y sentí como alguien gruñía a mi lado, sorprendida voltee la cara para ver a thony y vi como miraba con odio al profesor Uley.

Con mucha curiosidad saque un papel de mi libreta y escribí en ella -Qué te pasa? - y se lo entregue a thony. Que algo sorprendido agarró la nota y sonrió antes de abrirla. vi como su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo mientras leía la nota... escribió algo en ella y me la devolvió

\- porque tiene que sonreírte así?... es como si quisiera algo más contigo... - la leí dos veces para asegurarme de que no había leído mal... era mi idea o sonaba como si estuviera celoso- pensé. Volví a escribir algo en ella- sólo me sonrió como Charlie lo haría,... y lo sabes... es que acaso estas celoso? - y se la di... esta vez cuando me la devolvió lo hizo rozando mis dedos y susurrando "tenemos que hablar después de clases, por favor" yo sólo asentí y me dediqué a leer la nota- Claro que estoy celoso, Bella me importas mucho, te quiero mucho. - Sentí como me sonrojaba al leer la nota, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para procesarlo ya que el profesor comenzó a hablar.

\- Muy bien chicos les daré esta tarea y será en parejas- todos comenzaron a hablar al escuchar esto pero el profesor siguió hablando- las parejas serán las de Banco. Por ejemplo la señorita Swan con el señor Cullen. El trabajo será sobre las leyendas y para que estas no se repitan deberán entregarme un papel con los nombres de la pareja y la leyenda que harán. Ahora comenzaré a entregar las pruebas y déjenme decirles que esperaba más de ustedes chicos… Solo hubo tres alumnos con notas superiores. Señorita Swan déjeme felicitarla ha sido la nota más alta, sacó un 7. Señor Cullen lo felicito tuvo un 6. 9 al igual que su hermana Felicidades. Y así siguió la clase...

\- Bells- me di vuelta al notar que thony me llamaba

\- sabes que leyenda podemos hacer? - me pregunto entusiasmado, negué con la cabeza ya que no quería hablar, - te gustaría que hiciéramos la de los fríos?

-Claro que sí, me encanta esa leyenda- Dije entusiasmada, pero justo en ese momento sonó mi estómago recordándole que tenía hambre. sentí como la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas al notar que thony me estaba viendo con preocupación ese me momento sonó la campaña indicando que comenzaba el receso de 20 minutos, preocupada por no haberle entregado la nota con la leyenda al profesor gire bruscamente a buscarlo pero thony se dio cuenta y se paró diciendo

-ya le entregue la nota- me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería. Diablos yo no quería comer, yo quería ser flaca, diablos diablos. Thony al sentir mi miedo se dio vuelta y me dijo- Bells sé que no quieres comer y que no has comido bien durante 3 meses pero debes hacerlo o dañaras tu Salud... mira tengo una idea comeremos lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo y comenzaremos a hacer ejercicio juntos si? aunque no sé por qué te preocupas si estas muuuy sexy- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza haciendo que volviera a sonrojarme.

\- oki dokis- le dije no muy segura, pero lo iba a intentar, no quería que se preocupara tanto. Una vez en la cafetería fuimos por nuestra comida que consistía en tostadas, café, jugó de naranja y fruta, y fuimos a sentarnos. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo que terminó en cuanto thony hablo

-Bells tengo que confesarte algo- dijo nervioso y sonrojado, esto era raro, thony nunca se sonrojaba incluso era más pálido que los demás incluso bromeábamos diciendo que era un vampiro ya que se parecía a los que la leyenda de los fríos describía. Volví a prestarle atención a thony ya que quería saber a qué se refería.

-Bells yo... yo tengo algo importante que decirte y no quiero que salgas corriendo, por favor escúchame hasta que haya terminado de decirte todo y no me interrumpas si? -pregunto aún más nervioso y yo sólo atine a asentir.

\- Bella yo... yo…


	3. Interrupciones y Jake

-Bells yo... yo tengo algo importante que decirte y no quiero que salgas corriendo, por favor escúchame hasta que haya terminado de decirte todo y no me interrumpas si? -pregunto aún más nervioso y yo sólo atine a asentir.

\- Bella yo... yo... -Bella! - justo cuando iba a escuchar la "declaración " de thony escuché a mi primo llamar me, la verdad es que le tenía un poco de miedo después de las constantes pesadillas, Pero era mi primo y no creía que él me dañaría de alguna forma. Así que me voltee y fui a saludarlo con todo el entusiasmo que pude.

-Hola Jake, cómo estás?- la verdad es que mi primo era bastante guapo pero no tanto como thony, Jake era Moreno mientras que thony era pálido al igual que yo, Además de que Jake era más musculoso que Thony pero aun así thony tenía más encantó que Jake, que algunas veces daba miedo.

-Belli Bells, sal de tu mundo tengo una propuesta que hacerte- escuché a Jake y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, Thony se dio cuenta de esto y me abrazó por detrás, la verdad es que no lo había sentido llegar.

-Bueno Jake dime de que se trata- Dije intentando parecer entusiasta pero parece que falle miserablemente, pensé al ver la mueca en la cara de Thony.

\- Bueno señorita "entusiasta"- dijo con sarcasmo- Que te parece si vamos a la playa este fin de semana? - dijo verdaderamente entusiasmado y con una mirada "lujuriosa"?. Me sentí bastante nerviosa, no sabía si quería estar con él durante tres días.

-Jake no lo sé, que tu no estudies no significa que yo no lo haga, además estar los dos solos?, no creo que sea buena idea.- Dije tratando de zafarme de su invitación ya que los exámenes terminaban este viernes y ya estábamos a lunes, oh diablos sólo quedaba una semana clases ya que la próxima sólo vendríamos por la asistencia, qué haría los próximos meses, odiaba estar sola pero ir de viaje con mi madre tampoco era una opción ya que era lo mismo que estar absolutamente sola, no recuerdo un día en el que no haya sido así. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando vi que Jake me estaba agarrando del brazo, eso me asustó demasiado así que me corrí y me dispuse a escuchar lo que decía Jake.

\- Belli Bells vamos, sabes que no soy estúpido sé que los exámenes terminan este viernes y además no iríamos solos también puedes invitar a tus amigos- dijo no muy convencido. Mmmm yo quería despejarme del colegio y esa salida lo haría pero estar sólo con mi primo no era una opción, no al menos hasta que esté segura de que mis sueños son sólo eso sueños, Solo me quedaba la opción de invitar a mis amigos pero sabía que a ellos no les agradaba Jake.

\- Jake lo pensaré y te daré una respuesta durante la semana, está bien?- le pregunté. además así tendría tiempo suficiente para convencer a mis amigos o crear una coartada para no ir.

\- Claro que si Bells, okey ya debo irme nos vemos... Llámame Bells te extraño desde que ya no estás en mi casa- dijo con voz algo extraña. Vi la cara que puso thony al escuchar a Jake, diablos estaba enojado, que le habrá molestado?, estará celoso? no creo.

-estuviste en su casa? - Me pregunto con los dientes apretados.

\- Si, estuve en casa de mi PRIMO, cuando mamá tuvo que salir de viaje de trabajo- Dije remarcando el hecho de que Jake era mi primo, no entendía que le pasaba, él normalmente no era así.

-sé que es tu primo no tienes por qué remarcármelo, pero por qué fuiste con él y no conmigo?, por qué no te quedaste en mi casa?... no confío en tu primo. - dijo realmente enojado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y estaba segura de que él no lo sabía ya que estaba intentando calmarse manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-hey, todo está bien, Jake es mi primo no me haría nada malo- o eso creo, me dije a mi misma- además no fui con ustedes porque cuando me enteré de que mamá se iba Marie estaba con Jazz, el oso estaba con su osa- Dije refiriéndome a su hermano Emmanuel y su novia Rosalinda- y tú estabas con Jessica- Dije con algo de asco- además no los quería incomodar ni molestar, sabes que no me gusta ser una carga. También tienes que recordar que Jake es mi familiar era obvio que acudiría a él, incluso mamá me dijo que debí preguntarle a él primero en vez de pensar en molestarlos a ustedes- Dije recordando cuando mamá me regaño por poner a Jake en segundo lugar, siempre detrás de Thony.

-primero que todo tu no nos incomodas ni molestas, al contrario- dijo con dulzura- y segundo si me hubieras llamado te hubiera ido a buscar, tu eres más importante que todo.

\- pero estabas con Jessica no te iba a molestar con mis problemas- Dije firme.

\- ya te dije tu eres más importante que todo, así que la próxima vez me llamarás ok? - me pregunto

-ok- Dije no muy convencida- y dime thony, Te gustaría ir a la playa este fin de semana? - le pregunté intentando ver su reacción

\- noo, pero si tú vas yo voy así que solo falta avisarle a los chicos- dijo entusiasmado y esto me desconcertó ya que a él no le agradaba Jake.

\- Oki dokis- Dije feliz de saber que estaría con él durante el fin de semana.- Si, así pode ser un fin de semana de amigos cierto? como en los viejos tiempos- Dije recordando nuestros primer de semana juntos.

*************FLASH BACK**************  
era viernes y no sabía qué hacer, me sentía deprimida por estar sola ya que mi madre se fue a un viaje de negocios o no sé qué, sólo sabía que estaría sola hasta el miércoles que era cuando ella volvía. No quería molestar a mis amigos ya que habría una fiesta en la casa de Lauren, la popular del colegio, así que sólo me quedé en el sillón y comencé a ver que estaban dando. no había nada bueno en la tv así que puse uno de mis vídeos de Bob esponja, revise si tenía todo listo y así era, tenía las mantas en el sillón, los cojines extra grandes, el bote de helado sanne nuss ya que era mi favorito, el video puesto así que si todo estaba listo, fui a sentarme con el control remoto en mi mano y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar el capítulo llamaron a la puerta, me pare algo desconcertada ya que eran las 8 así que todos los que conocía debían estar en alguna fiesta o preparándose para ir a una, cuando abrí la puerta me lleve la más grata de las sorpresas.

-Anthony... qué haces aquí?! - dije sorprendida ya que se suponía que estaría en la fiesta de Lauren.

\- Vine a verte, aunque creo que no soy muy bien recibido- dijo algo cabizbajo.

-No, como crees, me encanta tenerte aquí, ven pasa- Dije nerviosa y haciendo me a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Una vez que entró pude fijarme bien en su vestimenta, llevaba unos jeans negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus muslos, una camiseta gris que marcaba un poco sus músculos, una camisa gris desabrigada que lo hacía ver aún más sexy además de que su cabello estaba alborotado haciendo que se viera como un chico malo, sin darme cuenta me quedé en la entrada mordiéndome el labio y comiéndome a thony con la mirada. Cuando reaccione thony ya había pasado a living así que lo seguí. Vi que thony miraba todo algo desconcertado y no entendía por qué.

-Bells que paso? por qué estas por ver a Bob esponja y tienes un bote de helado aquí?- me dijo desconcertado y apuntando a todo mientras hablaba.

-puueeees, me dieron ganas de comer helado y que mejor forma de hacerlo que viendo Bob esponja, eh- Dije intentando que creyera mi mentira ya que no le quería decir que mi madre de nuevo se había ido y que no lo llamé para no incomodarlo ya que sabría que se enojaría.

\- No sabes mentir así que no lo intentes- dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas - dime que paso, si? - dijo haciendo la cara del gato con botas, diablos como negarse a esa carita?

-pues, mimadresefueynotellameparanomolestarte- le dije muy rápido

-Qué? -se notaba a leguas que estaba confundido pero yo no lo quería volver a decir así que me quedé callada. -No te entendí nada - Me dijo haciendo un puchero, estuve a punto que reírme de él cuando vi que comenzaba a comprender todo- tu madre se fue, eso es lo que dijiste, y no me llamaste- no podía comprender las emociones que pasaban por su mente ya que al principio sus ojos se veían enojados completamente oscuros pero después paso a una tristeza que me partió el corazón pero no podía decir nada, estaba paralizada.

\- cariño por que no me llamaste, siempre voy a estar para ti sabes? en las buenas y en las malas- no sé qué vio en mi cara pero ahora la suya sólo reflejaba ternura- ven vamos a ver Bob esponja y luego nos iremos a mi casa a hacer una pijamada si? - dijo feliz-y no empieces con tus peros que en mi casa no molestas, al contrario nos encanta tenerte allá a todos a sí que, qué dices?

\- está bien- Dije rindiéndome sin luchar ya que sabía que no podría ganarle.  
**********FIN FLASHBACK***********  
Desde ese día, cada vez que mi mamá se iba lo pasaba con los Cullen sin falta excepto por el fin de semana pasado que fui con Jake.  
ya estábamos en la playa

-JODER que bueno es sentir el sol sobre mi piel! - exclame feliz, ya que íbamos a descansar después de una semana bastante desastrosa. los chicos no pusieron problemas para venir, incluso cuando les pregunté fue como si ya supieran lo que les iba a preguntar (eso me pareció RARO) pero lo peor de la semana fue el show que montó Jessica al enterarse de que ella no podría venir joderrrr fue horrible, comenzó a llorar y a gritar que todo era mi culpa, todos en el patio se nos quedaron viendo, fue tanto el escándalo que hizo que incluso los profesores se acercaron para ver que sucedía. Esto colmo la paciencia de thony.

-Ya cálmate Jessica - dijo exasperado

-está bien thony, elige, o esa perra, o yo- dijo Jessica totalmente enojada

-está bien Jessica, no hablare contigo hasta que vuelva de mi paseo con bella-dijo totalmente seguro- no me hagas elegir Jessica porque saldrás perdiendo, bella siempre será mi prioridad.- cuando acabo de decir esto se dio media vuelta, agarro li mano y me arrastró fuera del patio. No volví a ver a Jessica en todo el día.

\- se ve que estas feliz al venir aquí- me dijeron en mi oído, al principio me asuste ya que pensé que era la única disfrutando de la vitamina D ya que todos estaban acomodando sus cosas, pero al ver que era Jake intenté calmarme ya que él no me haría nada.

-ohh siii!, me encanta sentir la vitamina D entrando por mis poros.- le dije intentando relajarme, cosa que no pude hacer porque cada vez se me acercaba más. me sentía nerviosa, estaba en la terraza de la casa mirando hacia la playa y Jake estaba tras de mí, comenzó a abrazarme haciendo que su pecho quedará muy pegado a mi espalda.


	4. Confesiones y Problemas

Me sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo alejar a Jake, cada vez me apretaba más entre la barandilla de la terraza y su cuerpo, podía sentir su pecho firme contra mi espalda y un bulto en mi espalda baja, cuando ya pensaba que iba a envestirme escuche que me llamaba una voz muy conocida.

-BELLA!- era Rose, nunca me había sentido más aliviada que cuando Jake se apartó de mí y entro a la casa susurrando algo que no alcance a escuchar.-

-Hola BELLIE BELLS!- Emmet me grito en el oído mientras me tomaba en brazos y me hacía girar.

-ya bájala Em, se está poniendo verde – escuche que decía Rosalinda.

\- amor me arruinas mi diversión- dijo Em mientras me bajaba, Em era el hermano de Thony y de Marie y Rosalinda era la hermana de jazz.

-hola cariño- me dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en la mejilla.

-hola chicos, donde están los demás?- pregunte en lo que soltaba a Rose y caminábamos hacia la casa.

-vienen en camino bells, ya sabes cómo es Marie con lo de la ropa, además no creo que tarden en llegar si Thony está conduciendo.

\- okis- dije contenta de saber que ya estarían por llegar y que no estaría sola con Jake y los exhibicionistas de mis amigos.

-bellie bells de quien es esta casa?- me pregunto Em mientras abría la puerta para que conocieran la casa.

-De mis abuelos Em aunque ellos ahora están viviendo en la ciudad por cosas de salud y nos dejaron esta casa a todos los nietos para que nos despejáramos cuando quisiéramos.-dije y comencé a darles un recorrido por la casa, después de todo era la anfitriona.

Estábamos en la terraza disfrutando de una limonada con los chicos (Jake había desaparecido misteriosamente) cundo escuche un claxon, me di la vuelta y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta del conductor del hermoso volvo que estaba estacionado, y choque con Thony justo cuando este se estaba bajando, note que se sorprendió de mi efusividad pero aun así me abrazo y comenzó a girarme como Em lo había hecho hace unas horas, comencé a reír disfrutando y relajándome por primera vez en meses.

-Parece que me extrañaste Bellie

-Claro que te extrañe Thony- dije feliz de estar aún en sus brazos, pero me puse nerviosa al ver que me acomodaba para tomarme al estilo novia y comenzaba a caminar hacia la terraza- Thony ya puedes bajarme- dije una vez que llego a las escaleras de la terraza, pero solo me ignoro y fue a sentarse al lado de los chicos conmigo aun en brazos.

Estaba tan cómoda al estar tan cerca de Thony que no insistí en que me bajara, cuando de repente sentí su respiración en mi cuello, casi de la misma forma de la que había sentido a jake pero esto se sentía distinto, no me incomodaba, incluso me apegue aún más a él.

-Sí que se lo tenían bien escondido eh!- dijo em, haciendo que me separa bruscamente y que mis mejillas comenzaran a colorearse.

-Siempre tienes que arruinar los buenos momentos Em – dijo Thony dejándome impresionada, que quería decir con eso? Le gustaba estar a mi lado de esa forma? Pero él tiene novia…, deje de divagar cuando vi a Rose y a Mary salir de la casa con trajes de baño y toallas.

-Chicos aprovechemos el sol y vamos a bañarnos- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo causando que se quedaran mirando.

-hey esa era mi frase- dijo Mary empujando un poco a rose, pero se notaba que estaba jugando.

-pero yo te gane en decirla- dijo rose devolviéndole el empujón a Mary… y asi se enfrascaron en una discusión llena de empujones causando que Jazz, Em, Thony y yo comenzáramos a reírnos como posesos. Las chicas al notar esto comenzaron a reírse y una vez que nos calmamos todos partimos a la playa.

Estaba acostada en la arena disfrutando del sol que entraba por mis poros cuando sentí que alguien con unos brazos fuertes me tomaba e inmovilizaba para después comenzar a tocar mi cuerpo por todas partes, por más que me movía no podía escapar, pero comencé a gritar y escuche una dulce voz y unos brazos meciéndome.

-Bellie Bells, despierta cariño, fue solo una pesadilla, por favor Bells despierta….despierta

\- Cuando abrí los ojos Thony me miraba con preocupación pero seguía meciéndome y susurraba palabras de consuelo. Alargue mi mano para tocarle el cabello y nos quedamos así un buen rato. Hasta que Thony rompió el silencio

-bells estas bien?- pregunto lleno de preocupación

\- si cariño- le dije sonriendo, y era la verdad, cada vez que estaba en sus brazos me encontraba bien, me sentía fuera de peligro, me sentía en paz. Vi que Thony se sorprendía al escuchar mi apodo pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-bells, cariño, qué estabas soñando?- dijo mientras me hacía cariño en el pelo, estaba tan relajada que no procese bien la pregunta y simplemente le dije la verdad.

-una de mis pesadillas más frecuentes, últimamente estoy soñando con que alguien me acorrala y comienza a besarme bruscamente o solo intenta abusar de mi- dije mientras me relajaba aún más en sus brazos, pero eso me hizo sentir como se tensaba, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la situación y lo que estábamos hablando en realidad. Intente alejarme de Thony e intentar inventar una excusa para que olvidara el tema pero no se me ocurría nada y Thony me sostuvo aún más fuerte.

-desde cuando tienes estos sueños bells? Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Es que no confías en mí?- no podía ver su rostro pero note en su voz incertidumbre, sorpresa y tristeza.

-no es eso Thony, sabes que confió en ti más que en mi misma, si no te lo dije fue porque últimamente siempre andas con Jessica así que no encontré el momento adecuado, además de que no es algo muy importante, son solo sueños y los he estado teniendo desde que me quede en casa de Jake, bueno no en su casa sino que cuando volví de mi estadía ahí- le dije la verdad ya que no tenía caso mentir, ya que era una mala mentirosa y solo haría que Thony se preocupara más.

-mi corazón tuviste que decirme antes- dijo apartándose un poco de mí, solo lo suficiente para que pudiera verle la cara- haremos algo para que no tengas más pesadillas si? Me prometes que iras conmigo en busca de ayuda? Y que la próxima vez que te suceda algo me lo contaras de inmediato? Sabes que me preocupo por ti mi vida, no importa si estoy con Jessica, tú eres más importante que todas las otras personas.

-pero Jessica es tu novia-

-eso está por acabar mi vida, yo no la quiero, creo que solo estoy con ella por comodidad pero en realidad amo a otra persona, mucho más bonita, bondadosa, tierna-dijo con mucho amor en su voz y apretando un poco sus manos en mis hombros.

-y puedo saber quién es esa persona tan importante en tu vida?- dije con algo de celos en mi voz.

-tu-susurro

-yo?- eso me sorprendió, estaba enamorada de Thony y ahora él me decía que me correspondía, era el día más feliz de mi vida.-yo también te amo Thony, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dije besándolo.

Thony se sorprendió en un principio pero rápidamente comenzó a devolverme el beso con mucho más ímpetu.

Estaba buscando a los chicos, después de besarme con Thony hablamos y quedamos en discutir los temas de nuestra relación después de que terminara con Jessica así que seguimos disfrutando del paisaje hasta que los chicos se lo llevaron para conversar con él dejándome sola en la playa, pero ya había pasado una hora desde eso y teníamos que ir a cenar así que los empecé a buscar.

Ya había recorrido casi tosa la casa y aun así no los encontraba, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, solo me quedaba buscar en la biblioteca y ya me estaba acercando a ella cuando escuche a thony hablar.

-ya lo sé chicos, sé que le tengo que decir la verdad pero…no sé cómo hacerlo sin que se asuste y se aleje de nosotros.

-ya lo sabemos Edward, nosotros también tenemos mucho que perder, bella también es nuestra amiga, es parte de toda la familia- ese era Em, pero por qué le decía Edward a Thony, qué era lo que me tenían que decir, no entendía nada.

-pero como lo puedo hacer Emmet? Bella me dijo que me ama, que pasa si pierdo su amor por esto? Si le da miedo?-dijo Thony desesperado.

Emmet?, Edward? No entendía nada de lo que decían pero tampoco quería enfrentarlos, no quería que supieran que estuve escuchando así que me devolví unos paso y volví a caminar pero haciendo más ruido para que notaran que estaba ahí, solo esperaba que Thony se atreviera a decirme en algún momento de lo que hablaban, antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta ellos ya estaban saliendo así que les hable.

-ooh, hola chicos, aquí estaban, los estuve buscando por todas partes, ya es hora de ir a cenar vamos?- dije algo nerviosa y tropezándome con las palabras pero no pareció importarles.

-sentimos dejarte sola por tanto tiempo bells…pero tienes razón ya se nos hace tarde, vamos a comer- dijo Mary.

Íbamos caminando a la cocina cuando nos topamos con jake, se veía que había estado bebiendo pero no demasiado así que todos fuimos a la cocina a preparar la cena y para después poder descansar después de todo había sido un día bastante ajetreado.

Una vez en la cocina comencé a sacar las cosas ´para preparar una pizzas cuando sentí que una mano rozaba mi trasero, al darme vuelta note que los chicos acomodaban las cosas en el mesón y el único que estaba detrás de mí era jake, me aleje sutilmente y comencé a ayudar a los chicos con las pizzas.

Por más que lo intente, no pude relajarme, me encontraba en mi pieza y no podía dormirme, la cena para mí fue un desastre, jake siempre intentaba tocarme de alguna manera y eso me ponía nerviosa pero no poda dejar que los chicos lo vieran así que me mantuve tranquila pero ahora no podía dormir y no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama cuando sentí que alguien entraba en mi cuarto y antes de poder darme cuenta de que pasaba sentí a jake sobre mí, expedía un olor a alcohol horrendo, como si hubiera hecho muchas mezclas pero eso no era lo más preocupante si no que estaba ocupando toda su fuerza para retenerme contra el colchón.

-jake que haces? Suéltame….déjame tranquila- dije llorando pero aun así él no se movía

-ya es hora de que me des lo que quiero bella, lo que he estado esperando por años- antes de que pudiera preguntarle de que estaba hablando comenzó a besarme y a sacarme la ropa


	5. END

Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía que hacer…. Intente gritar pero mi voz no se escuchaba, Jake ya me había quitado la mayoría de mi ropa, dejándome solo con mis pantaletas de encaje, intente pensar en cómo quitármelo de encima pero no se me ocurría nada hasta que vi mi mesita de noche, me estire intentando agarrar la lámpara pero jake me malinterpretó, pensó que le correspondía y comenzó a besar mis pechos con más ímpetu, con algo de dificultad logre agarrar la lámpara y lo golpee en la cabeza con ella, jake estaba tan borracho que cayó a un costado agarrándose la cabeza pero yo no tenía tiempo para ver si había quedado inconsciente, tenía pánico de que me agarrara otra vez así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas y Salí de la pieza, choque con una mesita que había en la esquina del pasillo causándole un dolor en las costillas pero no me importo seguí corriendo pero no encontré a nadie en la casa, hice tanto ruido como para despertarlos a todos pero nadie aparecía, corrí escaleras abajo pero cuando iba en la mitad me congele de terror al escuchar su voz

-bellita bellita pero que pala niña haz sido, tendré que castigarte amor, como eso de andar golpeando a tu primo favorito que solo busca hacerte sentir bien por un rato- no sabía como pero jake me había alcanzado y en vez de llevarme de vuelta al cuarto me tiro en la alfombra y se puso a horcajadas sobre mi causando que no pidiera moverlo de encima mío- ahora no te me escaparas bellita, serás mía pero antes tendré que castigarte

Yo solo podía llorar, no sabía qué hacer, él era muy fuerte para mí, comenzó a besarme con más rudeza que antes, me mordió en cuello haciéndome sangrar y así siguió por todo mi cuerpo, dejándome moretones.

Me resigne, no podía hacer nada contra esto ya que cuando intente forcejear me golpeo, me dio vuelta la cara con una cachetada y ahí me quede, mirando al vacío.

Qué lindo es cuando recuerdas todo lo bueno de tu vida.. No crees? -pensé… lo único malo es cuando hay más momentos malos que buenos…. Solo podía pensar en eso, ya ni siquiera lloraba, solo quería que esto acabara de una vez. Pero aun así no estaba preparada para ver su miembro acercándose a mi entrada, volví a intentar forcejear pero solo me apretó con más fuerza, sus manos estaban en mi cadera, tenía sus pulgares incrustados en mi oblicuo, me dolía demasiado así que intente desconectarme con esta pesadilla otra vez.

Alguna vez haz sentido que el mundo podría derrumbarse alrededor tuyo pero aun así no lo sentirías? Yo sí, así me siento ahora, estoy en un prado con thony mirando hacia el cielo.

-No me dejes -me dijo con voz angustiada.

-no lo haré- le respondí

-por favor bella, despierta, no me dejes- no entendí lo que decía thony, yo no estaba durmiendo. -bella, vuelve conmigo amor, sé que es difícil pero lo solucionaremos juntos por favor vuelve, te amo- esto último lo escuche en un susurro.

Estaba sentada con flores a mi alrededor pero thony se había desvanecido… comencé a mirar por todos lados a buscarlo sin moverme de mi lugar pero ya no estaba, ahora el aura del prado había cambiado completamente, sin thony ya no se veía como un prado feliz, mire las flores y estaban marchitas, mire los árboles y vi como caían las hojas una a una, pero eso no fue lo que más me impresiono, sino que entre las hojas que caían una sombre venia hacia mí, corrí hacia el pensando que era thony pero no…era Jacob con una sonrisa maniática en su cara, intente correr en otra dirección pero ya era muy tarde, me había atrapado de nuevo…solo quería descansar, solo quería morir en paz...


	6. Cayendo Recuerdos Es hora de volver

La casa estaba en silencio, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran una respiración trabajosa y una más calmada, más pausada, como dando su último aliento.

Nadie fue testigo del abuso que ocurrió en esas paredes, que antes estaban marcadas con risas, sueños, recuerdos felices de su niñez, ahora todo eso quedo en el pasado, es como si lo hubieran borrado por completo o puesto un velo oscuro sobre ellos haciendo que solo se pudieran recordar con mucho esfuerzo.

Aquellas paredes, víctimas de manchas, testigos de la felicidad en la familia ahora solo podían guardar y recordar rencor, odio, recuerdos asquerosos y traumantes para todo aquel que les quisiera echar un vistazo. Entre esas paredes se encontraba una persona que perdió su alma al haber corrompido otra alma, se encontraba desdichado, agarrándose la cabeza, llorando y preguntando al vacío de la habitación qué he hecho? Cómo pude hacerlo? Entre su desesperación no noto el caos que había a su alrededor porque el alma ultrajada no estaba sola, ya no más, ahora era cuidada por sus amigos que a pesar de no ser humanos como ella intentarían que llevara una visa feliz. Bella, el alma en pena víctima de un abuso solo quería abandonar este mundo pero sus amigos no se lo dejarían muy fácil, le enseñarían lo bello de la vida y le darían la opción de vivirla, la misma opción a la que ella se estaba negando.

Thony y su familia volvieron a la casa, habían salido a cazar para no tener que separarse de bella durante le semana, pero se alarmaron al sentir el olor de la sangre de bella, corrieron a la casa y se horrorizaron con lo que vieron en el living…. Ahí estaba bella, mirando al vacío, desnuda y cubierta de moretones y sangre que supieron al instante era de ella, sobre ella se encontraba Jacob, con cara de maniático, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara y los ojos tan abiertos que se veía como si se fueran a salir.

Una vez que superaron la escena que había frente a ellos comenzaron a actuar sin perder el tiempo… quitaron a jake de encima y comenzaron a golpearlo thony y em se turnaban para verlo sufrir, mientras habían eso mary y rose intentaban hacer que bella reaccionara, buscaron algo para cubrirla y le hablaban pero bella no respondía, no daba muestras de vida, jazz llamo a emergencias y le contó lo sucedido, solo se tardaron 5 minutos en llegar pero era como si el tiempo no pasara lo suficientemente rápido, thony y em dejaron de golpear a jake solo para ir a ver a bella, llegó la policía y realizaron la denuncia todo era muy mecánico, la ambulancia tardo un poco más, los paramédicos se inquietaron al ver a bella en ese estado, comenzaron a hacerle un chequeo para ver si era seguro trasladarla y se dieron cuenta de un problema, bella había sido expuesta a un episodio traumante en su vida, hay una vena en el corazón que se rompe al sentir emociones extremadamente intensas y ese podría ser un problema fatal en el sistema de bella pero eso no era lo más preocupante ya que no podían hacer el escáner pero estaban casi seguros de que la vena no se había roto si no que el episodio hizo que bella bloqueara todos sus recuerdos induciéndose a sí misma a una muerte cerebral, era como hackear una computadora y dejarla de fábrica, el problema era que de fábrica en este caso significaba en modo vegetal.

Comenzaron a moverse de la forma más rápida posible y llegaron al hospital, los doctores ajenos al grupo de personas alteradas que los seguían hasta que entraron a pabellón, seguridad tuvo que sacar a thony del pabellón explicándole lo que sucedería y prometiéndole que apenas tuvieran noticias se las harían saber inmediatamente.

Dentro del pabellón solo se oían órdenes, estaban haciendo de todo para salvar a bella pero ella no ayudaba en nada, era como si solo quisiera morir.

Fuera del pabellón se podía sentir la tensión, desesperación, el pánico y la pena que embargaba a la familia Cullen, que acordaron decirle toda la verdad a bella en cuanto se recuperara.

-te amo bella, por favor no me dejes… te seguiré a donde vayas- thony lo repetía como mantra, como si bella lo estuviera escuchando.

Bella se encontraba desesperada, aún estaba en el prado pero ahora escuchaba voces, algunas que no conocía diciendo

-vamos cariño, se fuerte, es todo lo que tienes que hacer…. Tienes a una familia angustiada afuera cariño pero es tu decisión, te faltan muchas cosas por vivir mi vida se fuerte…

Y otras que si conocía como

-vamos belli bellss, te queremos mucho por aquí, te enseñare a ser feliz sol.. Solo no te rindas-em

-belli belli eres mi hermana por favor resiste- mary

-Vamos mi niña, nosotros te ayudaremos solo vuelve… vuelve con nosotros- esme

\- tú me haces una mejor persona bells- rose

-haz lo que creas correcto cariño… solo recuerda que el camino más fácil no es el que siempre debes seguir- carl

-nos haces mejores personas bellita.. No sé qué haríamos sin ti…. Por favor no te vayas- jazz

-recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, estabas sentada en una banca, tenías unos 6 años y llorabas, me acerque a ti intentando consolarte pero me sorprendí al ver que mi cuerpo cambiaba…yo mantengo el cuerpo de un adolescente de 17 años pero ese día, acercándome a ti mi cuerpo cambió, me convertí en un niño de 7 años y cabellos cobrizos que se acercó a ti aún más y te hizo sonreír con sus payasadas, pase rodo el día contigo cariño, solo me separe cuando tu madre te fue a buscar y ni siquiera ahí me separe por completo ya que apenas estuviste a una distancia razonable en la que no podías verme mi cuerpo volvió a cambiar, devolviéndole a la realidad… .Creo que en ese mismo instante me enamore de ti y con el pasar del tiempo me enamore de tus versiones mejoradas… te llorar, sonreír, reír, sufrir, vi tus cambios, fui testigo de tu crecimiento. Bells siempre estuve detrás de ti caso de que cayeras o para dejarte afrontar tus propias peleas, a un lado tuyo para ser tu amigo, hermano, confidente, lo que quisieras que fuera y delante de ti para protegerte…. Siempre estuve y estaré para ti mi vida, a cada paso que tu dabas yo te seguiré y seguirá siendo así bells, si decides vivir seré lo que tú quieras que sea pero….. si decides morir te seguiré bebe, te seguiré como siempre lo he hecho. Siempre juntos mi amor nunca lo dudes, la muerte no será un obstáculo para nosotros mi amor es solo una prueba más que debemos superar pero ahora todo depende de ti Isabela, tu eres fuerte…solo aguanta un poquito más, despierta para poder ayudarte!...te amo bella y siempre te amare mi vida.

Ya no escuchaba las voces ahora solo veía imágenes de mi vida que no entendía, sabía que eran recuerdos pero no les encontraba sentido

Podía ver a un niño con cabellos alborotados haciéndome reír…. Veía un hombre con capa alejarse, me habían abandonado en una casa con puerta blanca…vi a un hombre convertirse en lobo….conocí a un grupo de amigos, venían con el niño de cabello alborotado….estaba triste sentada en una banca, se me había roto un adorno de la casa de mi madre y me fue a dejar al parque, sola, pero un niño que nunca había visto se me acerco y nunca me dejo ir, compartí aventuras con aquel niño, lloré en su hombro, me enamoré del hombre en el que se convirtió…

Esto era suficiente para querer volver? Yo quería volver? No lo sabía no estaba segura… por ahora solo quería descansar, me sentía tan agotada, tenía mis músculos agarrotados como si los hubiera forzado a hacer algún ejercicio al que no estaban acostumbrados pero lo peor de todo era mi cabeza, sentía que me palpitaba el cerebro, estaba tan confundida… entremedio del dolor pude vislumbrar imágenes… estaba acostada en una mecedora, era una bebe de no más de un año, no reconocí el lugar, estaba todo lleno de baldosas y decorado al estilo gótico, antiguo, un caballero de estatura mediana y con una melena negra rodeando su cara se me acerco, comencé a llorar, no sabía que sucedía, el caballero me cargo en brazos y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mientras más miraba la habitación menor era mi llanto, sentía que había estado en esta habitación antes pero no la recordaba por completo, las baldosas eran blancas y las paredes estaban decoradas en suaves todos pasteles pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la puerta, era una puerta de metal con espejos y sobre ella decía "dolce dormire bene bella", me quede viendo esa frase y mi llanto cesó hasta que alguien atravesó la puerta y comenzó a hablar con mi papá…sí, el caballero de melena oscura era mi padre, no entendí lo que hablaban pero pude ver como la cara de mi padre se contorsionaba, antes, mientras me calmaba se veía feliz y tranquilo pero ahora solo se podía ver el terror y odio en sus facciones…. Corrió conmigo, fue como una ráfaga de viento helado en mi cara y de pronto estábamos frente a una tipa rubia con ojos rojos como la sangre, mi padre lloraba, se despidió de i con un beso en la frente y la tipa rubia de no más de 16 años me cargo y me llevo fuera de casa, una vez fuera pude ver que era un castillo, hermoso y antiguo, to no quería irme, to quería estar con mi padre, llore todo el camino, no sabía dónde estaba… hacia frio y la niña rubia aun me cargaba pero ahora alguien la comparaba, era un hombre de complexión delgada y cabello rubio o castaño muy claro, cuando me miro supe que mi vida cambiaria, si era un bebe pero era capaz de ver estas cosas…. Estábamos frente a una casa, el clima era nublado y habían muchos árboles alrededor, la tipa rubia comenzó a adentrarse en la casa y me dejo en el sillón "quédate aquí linda bella, no te muevas ni hagas ruido si? " yo solo asentí y vi como ellos iban a las habitaciones de arriba, volvieron cargando dos cuerpos, el de una mujer delgada y cabellos castaños que le llegaban a la altura del codo y un caballero de cabellos oscuro y con rulos, eran una pareja, supuse que recién casados, los dejaron en el suelo y la rubia me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo "te amamos mucho bella, espero que algún día vuelvas a casa y nos perdones" me dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo apretado, sentí como si se me fueran a romper las costillas, al separarse de mí se acercó el tipo que la acompañaba, "te amamos bella bells", también me abrazo pero esta vez comencé a llorar, no sabía por qué, solo lloraba, al terminar el abrazo se alejó solo lo suficiente como para ver mis ojos nos miramos fijamente por al menos un minuto y me dormí, caí rendida en el sillón.

Cuando desperté estaba frente a mis padres, mi madre Renne estaba sentada a mis pies viendo televisión y Charlie seguía durmiendo en el suelo, la niña rubia y el castillo habían sido solo un sueño.

Después de eso solo tenía recuerdos con mis padres, pero eran los típicos recuerdos de una niña pequeña, jugábamos juntos, ellos peleaban, mi padre de cabello oscuro y con rulos se fue de la casa…ese día mama me hizo ir al parque y conocí a mi ángel de cabellos cobrizos, quería estar con él, ser feliz a su lado, quería estar con su familia que me "adopto" sin problemas quería volver, tenía miedo, sí, pero quería estar con él, sabía que podía hacer todo si estaba a su lado….ahora solo quería volver.


	7. Muñeca rota y verdades

En el hospital la doctora intentaba explicarle a los Cullen lo que había pasado en el pabellón, tuvimos un cuadro grave-dijo- tuvimos que actuar rápido ya que la inducción a un coma es peligrosa y no se sabe cómo recuperarla desde aquí, durante la operación tuvimos un pre infarto que logramos controlar a tiempo y ahora solo queda esperar, hacer todo lo necesario para que quiera luchar y seguir con vida ya que desde ahora todo depende de ella- siguió hablando pero ellos ya no escuchaban, la siguieron cuando notaron que podrían entrar al cuatro de bella y se quedaron ahí mirándola y agradeciendo a rodo lo que se les ocurriera por tenerla ahí y fuera de peligro. Acordaron que esa noche Edward se quedaría junto a ella y comenzaron a despedirse, una vez que se fueron Edward habló

-Gracias por estar aquí mi vida, gracias por no abandonarme i amor… ahora solo falta que despiertes y te ayudaré en todo bella, lucharé contigo para vivir… solo tienes que despertar- Edward agarro la mano de bella y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama, dejo caer su cabeza en la cama y se dejó embargar por las emociones, rabia por lo que le había pasado a su ángel, pena por no haber estado ahí para ayudarla, impotencia al ver que su amor quería morir alegría al saber que se quedó en este mundo y esperanza de poder salir adelante juntos, antes tenía dudas de contarle a bella que era vampiro pero con esta situación supo que era necesario y que ella no lo abandonaría, tenía en presentimiento de que bella lo entendería…comenzó a sentirse exhausto y comenzó a quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en su cara al sentir que el amor de su vida se estaba recuperando ya que los vampiros no duermen pero bella tenía un poder que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para presentarse mientras aún era humana, ella podía hacer que las personas se transformaran o adaptaran para estar con ella, lo supo la primera vez que la vio y él se transformó en un niño para estar con ella, al principio pensó que su poder solo consistía en eso transformar a las personas en niños pero cuando su familia la conoció solo Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y él se transformaron en niños, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron con sus apariencias pero ahora eran humanos, si estaban cerca de bella se convertían en humanos e interactuaban como ellos, por eso había pasado una infancia junto a ella.

Quiso tener nuevas experiencias y saber más sobre la niña y su poder, todos en su familia estaban de acuerdo así que eso hicieron, con el tiempo comenzaron a encariñarse con ella y ya después de tan solo unos meses se volvió parte de la familia, hacían todo juntos, intentaban que fuera feliz ya que sabían lo desdichada que era en su casa, con una madre que no se preocupaba por ella y un padre que la había abandonado sin mirar atrás, ellos no entendían como podían hacerle eso a ella, que inspiraba tanta ternura, era inteligente y no hacia cosas malas, si una que otra travesura acorde a su edad pero nunca nada grave.

Edward se despertó al sentir una presión en su mano, levanto la cabeza a tiempo para ver como bella comenzaba a despertarse; intento pararse y llamar a una enfermera pero bella lo detuvo

-cariño estoy bien, no llames a nadie por favor- dijo con voz ronca y haciendo una mueca al escuchar su voz. Edward al ver esto se levantó del sillón y fue por un vaso de agua al baño que había en la habitación, una vez que bella bebió toda el agua del vaso, Edward la abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-oooh bella, no sabes cuánto lo siento- dijo Anthony entrecortado por los sollozos- lamento tanto no haberte protegido…Crees que podrás perdonarme? -dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- no hay nada que disculpar cariño, esto no fue tu culpa- dije pasando mis manos por sus mejillas para quitar las lágrimas.

Anthony quedo maravillado con la bondad que vio en los ojos de bella que casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse a Edward para besarlo, pero este se apartó. Bella bajo la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada y sucia, claro ahora que había sido usada y tirada por su primo quien querría acercarse a ella, quien querría besarla si ahora era una mujer rota, comenzó a jugar con sus manos cuando sintió que Edward le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención más ella no se volteó a verlo sino que se apartó de su mano y siguió jugando con las de ella.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación y comenzó a chequear todo, les dijo a bella y Anthony que llamaría a la doctora Ángela para que les dijera el estado de la paciente y cuánto tiempo tendría que quedarse en el hospital. La enfermera se fue dejándolos en un silenció incómodo hasta que Anthony habló

-Bells, podrías por favor mirarme, tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo con la voz temblorosa y con un rastro de miedo.

Sentí miedo, Anthony por fin se dio cuenta de mi situación y me abandonaría, pero no dejaría que él viera cuanto estaba sufriendo, así que borre toda expresión de mi rostro y lo mire.

-Bells….pues yo….tengo algo que decirte…pero antes debes prometerme que escucharas toda la historia si?...no me echaras de esta habitación hasta que termine de acuerdo?- dijo con voz suplicante.

Yo no entendía nada, por qué me pedía eso si se iba a terminar yendo igual? No es que le reproche nada, entiendo que no quiera estar conmigo ahora que estoy rota, de todas maneras asentí haciendo que prosiguiera.

-bells, pues…yo….mi familia….emmmm

-solo dilo Anthony, ya sé lo que dirás, solo espero escucharlo directamente de ti- dije algo desesperada ya que se estaba demorando en dejarme y eso solo hacía que el dolor se expandiera más rápido en mi pecho.

-sabes lo que diré?- dijo incrédulo

-claro que lo sé Anthony, no soy tonta- dije exasperada- sé que me dejaras, que me odias, que te has dado cuenta que no soy más que un trapo viejo, una muñeca usada, una persona rota-dije con voz estrangulada- solo espero oírlo directamente de ti- dije recomponiendo mi rostro. Pero no estaba preparada para que Anthony me abrazara con tanto ímpetu como lo hizo y mucho menos esperaba oír lo que dijo.

Eso no es lo que iba a decir, niña tonta y sentimental- dijo con una sonrisa en si voz- no te dejare nunca si así tú lo quieres, eres el amor de mi vida- dijo besándome la frente, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarlo- nunca podría dejarte, eso solo pasará si tú me lo pides, tampoco podría odiarte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en ña vida, lo que si odio es la situación que has pasado, odio no haber podido protegerte y odio al bastardo que te hizo esto, no eres nada de lo que has dicho amor… eres bondad, belleza, eres todo lo que deseo y más… Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida cariño nunca creas lo peor de ti porque no es verdad…. Te ayudare a superar esto si me dejas, mi familia y yo te ayudaremos amor.- termino besándome.

-entonces que me ibas a decir thony? – dije con voz curiosa- y por qué apartaste la cara cuando te fui a besar? – dije con la voz un poco más baja.

-cariño, corrí mi rostro porque no estaba seguro de si estabas lista para esto, has pasado por demasiado en estos últimos 3 días, no quería presionarte- dijo besándome la frente- y lo que te tengo que decir es algo importante…solo espero que no te asustes y me apartes de tu lado cuando escuches todo lo que debo decirte.

-thony- dije mirándolo a los ojos- nunca podre apartarme de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no quiero estar alejada de ti, no importa lo que vayas a decir, así sea que eres un extraterrestre o que tienes una doble vida, nada me hará apartarme de ti, solo tu podrías alejarme pero sé que eso no es lo que quieres.

Anthony sonrió feliz ya que los ejemplos que dio bella no estaban completamente alejados de la verdad… Así que se dispuso a contarle su mayor secreto.

-no sé cómo decirte esto de otra forma así que seré directo- yo solo asentí – La historia de los fríos que tanto te gusta es cierta, y se trata de mi familia, soy un vampiro- Anthony se quedó callado como esperando alguna reacción de mi parte pero… yo no sabía que decir así que volví a asentir esperando que me contara más – todos los Cullen somos vampiros Bells, no te lo dije antes por temor a tu reacción, no quiero que nos tengas miedo amor, nosotros nunca haríamos algo para dañarte- Anthony comenzó a hablar rápido, casi no le entendí lo que me dijo.

Vampiros…como pueden ser vampiros si se hacían heridas, salían al sol, se sonrojaban y sentí su corazón palpitar… como pueden ser vampiros? Criaturas de la noche que se alimentan de sangre humana…si ellos quisieran me podrían "comer"- comencé a hiperventilar, tenía miedo pero no de lo que me podían hacer, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para él ya que si lo que había dicho era cierro, él nunca moriría, además de que por lo que había visto los vampiros eran hermosos…No como yo, una niña simplona y usada. Volví a llorar, pero esta vez por las injusticias de la vida… por qué yo tenía que ser abusada? Por qué me tenía que enamorar de alguien que a cada segundo sentiría el deseo de matarme? Por qué decidí volver y no dejarme morir?- sentí que alguien me sacudía y me hablaba pero yo no podía escuchar nada además de que solo podía sentir mis lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, una tras otra, caían sin parar hasta que unos dedos se colaron en mis mejillas haciéndole una barrera a las lágrimas y unos labios subes se unían a los míos para comenzar con un beso salado, un beso que pareció eterno y muy poco a la vez. Una vez que me calme, Anthony se separó de mí y me dijo

-pregúntame todo lo que quieras saber, responderé a cada duda que tengas, échame de aquí si así lo prefieres una vez que te lo diga todo, pero, por favor no me abandones sin saber toda la verdad, no me abandones sin estar consciente de la magnitud de mis sentimientos por mí, no me abandones por miedo a lo que te vaya a suceder a mi lado, solo abandonarme si no me quieres cerca de ti, si no me amas como yo lo hago si… esta situación te sobre pasa, solo escucha y pregunta.- cuando acabó de decir eso puso su frente sobre la mía y espero a que me calmara lo suficiente y hablara.

-tengo miles de preguntas, así que creo que lo más fácil y rápido sería que me contarás tu historia y yo te pregunte después lo que aún me queda en duda, dije apartándome un poco de él para conservar mi cordura.

-mi nombre real es Edward Anthony Masen, nací en chicago el 20 de julio de 1901, mis padres biológicos fueron Elizabeth y Edward Masen, tuve una vida normal, con padres acomodados por el dinero, fui hijo único así que no tuve problemas si deseaba algo… realmente no me acuerdo demasiado de mi tiempo como humano, en 1915 comenzó la epidemia de peste en chicago, acabando con casi la mitad de la población, mi padre fue el primero en morir y antes de que mi madre y yo lo hiciéramos en 1918, ella vio a Carlisle y le pidió, le rogó que me salvara. Carlisle me mordió antes de que la peste acabara conmigo y falsifico mi acta de defunción, desde ese momento Carlisle se volvió mi mentor, y mi padre, me enseñó a controlar mi sed, no nos alimentamos de humanos, encontramos que es un acto de crueldad horrendo y que matar a las personas destruye aún más nuestra alma así que nos hacemos llamar a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es un chiste de la familia- dijo sonriendo – con el paso de los años encontramos a los demás, Rosalíe fue convertida dos años después que yo, Carlisle la encontró en callejón, estaba cubierta de sangre y llena de moretones, a punto de morir, pero él la salvo y la unió a nuestra familia, después llego Esme, había perdido a su hijo recién nacido, así que se tiró de un acantilado para mitigar el dolor que sentía, Carlisle la encontró y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, la transformó y le ayudo a sobreponerse a su perdida…con el paso de los años solo éramos nosotros cuatro, pero un día, mientras cazábamos Rosalíe encontró a Emmett, había sido atacado por un oso pero tal como le sucedió a Carlisle, Rosalie se enamoró de él y lo convirtió… la luz del sol no nos daña pero aun así la evitamos, además de que nuestros cuerpos se congelan a la edad en la que somos convertidos, así que no podemos pasar más de 3 años en un mismo lugar. Hemos vivido alrededor de todo el mundo, buscando partes frías o lugares cálidos sin personas, así encontramos Forks, hace más de 30 años, ahí fue que se nos unieron Alice y Jasper, debo admitir que la primera vez que la vi me asuste bastante, era pequeña y parecía saber todo sobre mí y mi familia- hizo un gesto como si tuviera escalofríos- pero ahora estamos unidos y somos una familia algo rara pero familia. -dijo terminando su relato.

-pero eso no explica muchas cosas- le dije confundida- si realmente son vampiros y se congelan a la edad en la que son convertidos por que te vi de niño? Pase mi infancia contigo… y con los chicos. Y por qué cuando conociste a Alice ella sabía todo de ti? No lo entiendo-dije desesperada, agarrándome la cabeza

-eso es fácil cariño, olvidé contártelo…. Algunos de los de nuestra especie desarrollan habilidades, cuando Jasper aún era humano podía adivinar o percibir las emociones de la gente y ahora es un empático, Alice podía ver el futuro, el de ella y su familia y al convertirse pudo ver el futuro del que ella quisiera y yo… para mí era muy fácil saber lo que pensaba la gente así que ahora puedo leer la mente de las personas que me rodean, excepto la tuya. -dijo sonriendo.

-pero eso no explica mi primera pregunta… si son vampiros como pudieron ser parte de mi infancia.

-cariño…creemos que tu habilidad se desarrolló antes de ser convertida… como Jasper, Alice y yo creemos que tienes un "poder", aún no sabemos de qué se trata, pero creemos que eres capaz de "adaptar" a las personas de acuerdo a la situación, la primera vez que te vi, estabas sentada en un banco llorando, creí que necesitabas ayuda y me acerque a ti, cuando estuve a tu lado ya no era el vampiro de 17 años, volví a ser un humano de 5 años para poder estar contigo.

-así que todo esto es verdad-dije en un susurro

-si cariño, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, crees que podrás aceptarme?, o me tienes miedo y quieres que me aleje?


	8. Recuerdos y el Caos

-estaba confundida, mi vida dio un giro de 180° en tan solo 72 horas, pase de estar disfrutando un fin de semana con mis amigos, a ser violada por mi primo, tener una taquicardia y casi entrar en coma para pasar a enterar me de que mis amigos me mintieron durante toda mi vida.

-no podía sentir nada, no percibía nada, solo estaba ahí, acostada o sentada en mi cama de hospital, viendo a las enfermeras pasar, checar mis signos vitales, dejar las bandejas con mi comidas diarias y llevárselas intactas, veía a los Cullen entrar a mi habitación, hablarme, intentar tener alguna reacción de mi parte y no obtener nada, no porque no quisiera hablar con ellos, sino porque no podía escucharlos ni moverme.

-estaré en shock? Será un estado post-traumático? Me estoy volviendo loca? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza, por más que intento decir o hacer algo no puedo, estoy congelada y no sé cuanto durará esto.

PV EDWARD

-decir que estábamos preocupados era un eufemismo, no sabemos qué hacer, bella entro en shock después de escuchar nuestra historia, ella solo se quedó mirándome, se recostó y comenzó a dormir, no dijo nada, ni al día siguiente, no se movía, solo existía. Lo peor de esta situación es que se está deteriorando cada día más, no emite señales de escucharnos, no se alimenta, está cada vez más delgada y no podemos hacer nada, nunca en mis 100 años de vida me había sentido tan impotente, tan inútil.

-han pasado 5 días desde que entro en estado de shock, y 7 desde que fue atacada por esa escoria que dice ser su primo y que ahora se está pudriendo en la cárcel, 5 días desde que no nos habla, ha perdido 20 kilos y no sabemos cómo ayudarla. Entro en su habitación, he ido a refrescarme por primera vez desde que fue internada, solo he tardado cinco minutos y siento que fueron días sin ella, a pesar de estar en su campo visual es como si no me mirara, no me enfocara, intento no desesperarme y le doy la mano.

-Hola bella, ya volví- no sé qué más decir sin ponerme a llorar- todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, Mary ya no sonríe tanto como antes, quiere que vuelvas para llevarte de compras, todos te extrañamos en casa bella, te amamos. Por favor vuelve a nosotros- no recibo ninguna respuesta a cambio, ni siquiera pestaño-

Es tan duro ver a la persona que amas dejándose llevar por la muerte y no poder hacer nada, estoy tan cansado que solo me quedo ahí contemplándola, al cabo de un rato siento como mis piernas se entumen, me siento en el sillón rojo junto a su cama, no le suelto la mano en ningún momento, para que sepa que estoy aquí, que no iré a ningún lado sin ella. Mi último pensamiento antes de caer dormido es "desearía saber qué piensa".

Estaba soñando con la infancia de bella, la primera vez que la vi. Estaba parado cerca de un parque pensando lo felices que eran los niños, sin saber nada del mundo real, solo disfrutando su día a día, cuando, de pronto, la vi, era la única niña que no estaba sonriendo en el parque, tampoco jugaba, estaba sentada en una banca, con un vestido azul que le tapaba las rodillas y tenía unas mangas aglobadas que solo le tapaban los hombros, se veía muy pálida, estaba con cachitos y en sus manos había un pequeño panda que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, no supe que fue lo que me impulso a acercarme, solo supe en un momento estaba parado detrás de un árbol viendo a los niños jugar y al siguiente estaba caminando hacia esa pequeña, cuando llegue a su lado se veía mucho más alta que hace un rato, le toque el brazo para que pudiera verme y note que eran pequeños, yo era pequeño tendría que tener alrededor de siete y ocho años, no sabia lo que me había pasado pero en ese momento no me importo, ya que vi que aquella niña pálida de vestido azul lloraba, se me partió el corazón al verla llorar así que me senté a su lado y la abrace, solo la abrace y acaricie su espalda, al principio se puso rígida en mis brazos, pero no se apartó, comenzó a calmarse y dejo de llorar, estaba tan ensimismado en su respiración que no note que me estaba mirando hasta que me hablo.

-quién eres?- tenía una voz dulce aunque algo roca, tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo llorando, pero lo que me impacto fueron sus ojos, quede impregnado de su color chocolate, era un color bastante peculiar, pardo, esos ojos color pardo que si los veías de lejos fácilmente dirías marrones pero si los ves pasar por todas sus etapas o emociones podrías ver el verde, azul, violeta, rojo y cobre brotar de ellos, eran unos ojos maravillosos que transmitían tanto.- soy thony- respondí tal vez muy tarde, ya que ella había vuelto a bajar la mirada, pero cuando me escucho responder volvió a mirarme- cómo te llamas tú?- le pregunte con curiosidad- bella- me respondió con la misma voz dulce.-por que no estás jugando?- volví a preguntar

-no tengo ánimos- su respuesta me sorprendió bastante así que no le respondí por un rato,, no sabía que hacer, comencé a ver el parque y los niños solo jugaban en grupo, en el resbalin, balancín entre otros, pero un poco mas apartado había un columpio fabricado con un neumático y tuve una idea- qué te parece si vamos al columpio?-está muy alto, no alcanzo-dijo bella algo triste, -yo te ayudare a subir, somos amigos ahora y los amigos se ayudan- agarre su mano y la arrastre conmigo al columpio, la subi con algo de dificultad ya que estaba un poco alto y comencé a darle vuelo, al ver su cara supe que daría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ver siempre esa sonrisa en su cara, bella se estaba balanceando con sus manos firmemente agarradas al neumático y su manda afirmado con sus piernas, su cara estaba algo roja e hinchada por el llanto pero tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos que emitían destellos verdes…simplemente hermosa. Todo termino cuando una señora se nos acercó gritando, tironeo a bella hasta que la saco del columpio sin importarle el daño que le hacía ni notar que su panda callo al barro, se llevó a bella y no pude hacer nada, cuando ya no pude ver a bella, me acerque al columpio para recoger el panda y vi que volvía a ser yo, un "adolescente" de 17 años.

-Me desperté sobresaltado, hace mucho que no tenía ese sueño, más bien, recuerdo, aun sostenía la mano de bella, pero note algo raro, mi mano no era tibia como la de un humano, ni siquiera suave, era dura como el granito y fría como el mármol, solo había una explicación para eso, estabas perdiendo tus poderes, te estabas debilitando, levante la mirada para checar tus signos vitales y comenzó el caos, tu pecho se elevó diez centímetros sobre la camilla y comenzaste a convulsionar, llame a la enfermera, pero no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido, no podías respirar, no parabas de convulsionar pero no podía dejar de sostenerte porque te podrías hacer más daño…y de pronto mi mundo se detuvo, la enfermera llego justo cuando te desmayaste y tu ritmo cardiaco comenzó a bajar estrepitosamente, me sacaron de la habitación.


	9. HOFFEN

No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, pasaron horas y lo único que podía escuchar era- vamos pequeña, yo sé que tú quieres vivir, tu familia te está esperando- la doctora no paraba de recitar esa frase pero era como si bella ya no quisiera vivir…En menos de cuatro horas y bella había entrado cinco veces en paro, pero, a pesar de que la doctora no quisiera dejarla morir, el enfermero nos dijo que nos tendríamos que preparar páralo peor, incluso nos entregaron trípticos de "como superar una perdida" o "que decidir vegetal o desconectarla?". Incluso nuestras apariencias estaban cambiando, cada vez nos veíamos más como vampiros que humanos, eso solo podía significar que bella estaba muriendo.

-ED!-

Me sobresalte a escuchar a Alice, estaba muy concentrado en lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación- Qué quieres?- le pregunte con tono…no se ni que tono era ese.

-Mira!- y me dejo entrar en su cabeza, era una visión, Estaba yo, sentado en el prado a plena luz del sol, era primavera, todas las flores estaban en su punto máximo, de pronto, se escuchó a alguien mover las ramas, como si estas impidieran su paso, y al lado de un tronco a unos tres metros de donde me encontraba apareció una silueta, era una mujer con cabello largo y ondeado, pero su cara aun no la podía percibir ya que estaba mirando hacia el suelo como su fuera la primera vez que percibía la tierra, de pronto, elevo su cabeza como un resorte, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar y pude apreciar quien era, sus ojos eran de un lindo caoba, con destellos verdes y rojizos, su piel se veía tersa y su nariz era levemente respingada, era bella, bella estaba viva, en el prado y me miraba bajo la luz del sol sin encandilarse, comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, yo no podía moverme, estaba aún en shock, cuando de pronto, ella también entro al campo iluminado, bella resplandecía igual que yo, como si tuviera miles de diamantes incrustados en la piel, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Bella era vampira…

-Alice!

-Lo sé yo también lo vi. Dijo extasiada mientras agarraba mis hombros.

-Pero cómo es posible?- dije, aun no podía reconocer mi voz

\- no lo sé, lo vi hace unos segundos y corrí a mostrártelo.-Alice comenzó a mirar un punto fijo, solo hacia eso para concentrarse, tal vez evaluaba los futuros próximos..- Ed… tu decidiste convertirla?

-No Alice, sabes que no haría eso, mucho menos sin consultarlo a la familia-dije con tono de reproche

-Hay que hacer una reunión, tenemos que saber si alguien lo pensó al menos,,,-dijo y salió corriendo a paso humano, tal vez, informaría a todos sobre su nueva visión, bella….eso era maravilloso, ya no tendría que preocuparme por la velocidad, o el clima frente a ella, bella sería igual a mí, estaba extasiado, estaba en shock.

En la cafetería del hospital los Cullen se reunieron para intentar descubrir que rayos estaba pasando, de un momento a otro toda la familia se había llenado de esperanza, sí, toda la familia, porque aunque Rosalie intentara negarlo igual amaba a Bella como un miembro importante de su familia, después de tantos años estando en contacto directo con ella y con su vida, aprendió a amarla como a una hermana, incluso tal vez, como a una hija. Edward que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, igual pudo vislumbrar la preocupación de toda su familia, y contra todo pronóstico se sentó al lado de Rosalie.

-Todo estará bien Rosie- dijo Ed dándole un apretón de manos. Todos quedaron consternados, ya que era común que ellos se pelearan o no se dirigieran la palabra y ahora se les veía ahí intentando confortarse uno con el otro. Emmet, lejos de estar celoso se acercó a ellos y los atrajo en un apretado abrazo.

-Ya era hora hermano- dijo ya soltándolos y plantándole un beso a Rosie.

-Yaaaaa, dejen el alboroto- dijo Alice, intentando que todos le prestaran atención.-

-Mira quien lo dice enana- dijo Emmet intentando picarla y tomando asiento al lado de Rosie quedando Edward, Rosie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice en la mesa, dispuestos/sentados de esa forma.

-Intento decirles por qué estamos aquí- dijo sacándole la lengua a Emmet- bueno, ahora que todos me escuchan quiero explicarles lo que ha pasado, o al menos ponerlos al tanto ya que ni yo lo entiendo.

-ya Alice, deja de dar tantas vueltas y solo di lo que viste- dijo Rosalie, un poco más alto de lo debido haciendo que los que estaban en la cafetería se giraran para verlos.

-calma Rosie- dijo Emmet dándole la mano.

-Bueno como decía- dijo Alice sin darle importancia al tono de Rosie- hoy tuve una visión de bella, ella estaba en el prado, al que siempre va Edward, y era una de nosotros.- A pesar de ser vampiros y no necesitar respirar, la familia Cullen contuvo el aliento al escuchar eso, todos sabían que en algún momento tendrían que hablar con bella y contarle su secreto, y… tal vez en un futuro plantearle la idea de ser convertida, pero no esperaban que todo sucediera en la misma semana.

-Ok…- dijo Esme- no es exactamente lo que esperábamos pero aun así sabíamos que algún día pasaría…qué es lo que no entiendes de la visión Alice?, Se veía confundida, Estábamos nosotros en la visión?, Había alguien acompañando a Bella?

-No, no, solo estaban bella y Edward en la visión…lo que yo quería preguntarles…alguno de ustedes ha pensado en transformar a bella durante esta semana?-dijo lo más rápido que pudo para que los curiosos que aun los miraban no pudieran captar nada.

-no no no no- dijeron todos a la vez, menos Edward…todos se giraron a verlo, esperando su respuesta- yo solo me lo plantee después de que Alice me contara sobre su visión.-dijo Edward con voz estrangulada al leer los pensamientos de Alice.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo-dijo mirando fijamente a Edward- la primera vez que tuve esta visión fue a principios de año, pero no le di importancia ya que sabía que en algún punto tendría visiones de bella como vampira, solo que no eran en el prado, pero esta visión llego justo con los ataques cardiacos que estaba teniendo bella, así que lo asimile como que alguien de la familia estuviera pensando en transformarla…peeero, después de contarle a Edward lo que estaba sucediendo, él pensó en transformar a bella y las visiones comenzaron a ser completamente diferentes, comencé a ver su transformación, sus gritos, vi cómo nos apartaba de ella una vez que despertaba y lucia completamente diferente a como estaba en la primera visión que tuve de ella como vampira.

-qué más aparte de su reacción a nosotros cambio a través de las visiones Alice?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado e intrigado, con su posición de doctor que intenta hacer un diagnóstico.

-no lo sé, su esencia se veía distinta, más retraída.-dijo Alice intentando recordar algo más que le llamara la atención.

-Sus ojos….-susurro Edward, y todos se giraron a mirarlo-sus ojos en la primera visión eran chocolate, pardo, seguían siendo sus ojos a pesar de que ella era vampira…en las visiones que tuviste después sus ojos eran rojo, rojo sangre.

-que pudo haber hecho que bella mantuviera el pigmento de sus ojos?- este era Jasper con su tono de voz calculador.

Todos intentaban hallar una explicación a las visiones de Alice pero no podían, no sabían de ningún vampiro que tuviera ese poder, pero aun así no creían que esto se debe al poder especial que tenía bella, tenía que ser algo más…pero no sabían dónde buscar respuestas.


	10. MEMORIES

Habían pasado 3 meses, tuvimos que sacar a bella del hospital ya que su piel se estaba volviendo cada vez más fría, más pálida y los latidos de su corazón fueron en aumento…bella tenia al menos 5 paros cardiacos en un día y los doctores comenzaron a sospechar que algo iba mal. La trajimos a nuestra casa, mi padre le dijo a la doctora que le informaría sobre cualquier cambio en su condición y ella no puso peros ya que sabía que el doctor Cullen tenía un mini laboratorio/hospital en su casa, según todos en el pueblo mi familia solo estaba pensando que queríamos pasar los últimos días de bella en familia.

Lo único cierto es que aún no sabíamos qué hacer, ni qué estaba pasando…era como si bella se estuviera convirtiendo en vampira muy lentamente pero no hay registros de nada igual en ninguna parte, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Emmet están en busca de casos similares alrededor del país, con otros de los nuestros pero aún no saben nada, Carlisle revisaba cada mañana los signos vitales de bella, la desconecto del electrocardiógrafo ya que este se apagaba debido a que no podía soportar la rapidez de los latidos de bella, Esme arreglaba mi pieza, nuestra pieza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a despertar y necesitara de algo cómodo para descansar y yo…yo me estaba volviendo loco, no sabía si esto era causado por la confesión que le hice, si es algo genético, aunque he estado con ella durante la mayor parte de su vida y no me ha dicho nada de algún familiar al que le haya pasado esto…pero tampoco creo que alguno de sus familiares se topara con algún vampiro que le confesara serlo…y si se asustó, si solo es una reacción tardía al shock de mi verdadero ser… si me rechaza no sé qué hare, solo quería respuestas, quiero que ella este bien, quiero que bella despierte.

* * *

Estaba en un lugar extraño…todo se veía borroso, lo último que recordaba a la perfección era a Thony diciéndome que era un vampiro, bueno Edward, ya que ese es su nombre real. Después de eso todo es confuso, recuerdo ver a los Cullen entrar en mi habitación hablarme pero no poder decir ni sentir nada…hasta que un día mientras dormía sentí una presencia, alguien había entrado a mi habitación y tomo mi mano, debía ser Edward por la familiaridad que sentí pero por más que quería abrir mis ojos, no podía, sentía como algo me jalaba desde atrás y no dejaba que me acercara a thony…después de eso todo se volvió borroso, ya ni siquiera podía ver donde estaba, solo podía sentir a alguien jalando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, por más que yo quería avanzar. Hasta que un día simplemente me deje ir…no sabía dónde me llevaría…sentí como si me estuviera ahogando, no podía respirar y sentía como mi cuerpo era llevado por una corriente, pasaron horas, tal vez solo minutos, ya no podía percibir ni el tiempo que pasaba dentro de esa corriente que solo me jalaba.

Estaba en una neblina, veía todo borroso, pero sabía que había algo al frente así que camine intentando alcanzarlo, cuando llegue lo pude ver…era una foto? Pero se movía…había una señora de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, era muy pálida, también había un caballero, su pelo era casi negro y tenía rizos, aligar que la mujer su tez era muy pálida, casi grisácea. En medio de ellos había una bebe, su pelo era muy corto pero era castaño, y sus ojos cafés pero ella no era igual a ellos, su piel era normal. Me acerque a la foto e intente tocarla pero sentí como algo me jalaba hacia adentro y de pronto ya no veía una familia en un cuadro, ahora los veía frente a mi…

-es realmente necesario Charlie?- dijo la señora, se veía angustiada y mecía a la bebe en sus brazos.

-sabes que si no lo hacemos los Vulturi vendrán por ella, yo me quedare un tiempo, solo cinco años y vendré a buscarte, no te preocupes cariño, todo está bien, la pequeña bella estará bien.

Al escuchar el nombre de la bebe todo se volvió borroso, no entendía nada y así siguieron los días, siempre era el mismo recuerdo y por más que intentaba percibir algo más del recuerdo no podía, no sabía el nombre de los adultos, ni él porque estaba viendo esto, solo sabía que la bebe se llamaba bella y si no la separaban de sus padres la irían a secuestrar los Vulturi.

Un día todo, cambio, no sabía realmente qué había cambiado, el ambiente me era más familiar, tal vez el olor, o talvez había visto tanto el recuerdo que ya lo sentía parte de mí. Al mirar a la pareja, está ya no discutía sobre el futuro próximo de su bebita, sino que se miraban resignados, como si el fin estuviera ya muy cerca y no pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, de repente, algo paso, muy rápido frente a nosotros, fue como una ventisca, pero como si alguien estuviera dentro de ella, todo era muy extraño pensé mirando la ventana por donde se había ido el viento, hasta que lo escuche, era un llanto, era el mismo llanto que aparecía en los videos familiares que guardaba René, mi madre, bajo los gabinetes del sótano, era exactamente el mismo llanto, solo que esta vez yo no estaba llorando como en los videos de mamá, no, era la bebita que antes estaba en su sillita para comer, ahora se encontraba en el suelo llorando, pero lo que más me extraño fue que sus padres no se agacharon a recogerla ni ayudarle, sino que la miraron con pena, mucha pena y se fueron corriendo, en menos de un segundo ellos ya no estaban en la habitación, la bebita seguía llorando y nadie la ayudaba, no había nadie más cerca de ella para socorrerla, estaba sola. Me acerque a ella, intentando ayudarla pero algo me jalaba y no podía tocarla, habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos y la pequeña bella se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba, desde donde estaba no podía ver si estaba herida, me sentía tan impotente, para distraer mi mente mientras la pequeña dormía comencé a pasear por la habitación, algo que nunca antes había hecho y vi las fotos familiares, habían muchas de ellas, estaban los tres, el papá, la mamá y la pequeña en la mayoría de ellas, en otras aparecía un pequeño de cabello cobrizo mirando con adoración a la bebita que tenía en brazos, pude distinguir a la pequeña bella en la foto pero no sabía quién era el pequeño. Algo frente al aparador llamo mi atención, era el álbum de bodas, pero habían muchas de ellas y siempre con lo mismos novios, solo que adaptada en distintas épocas y como era de imaginarse la boda era de los padres de la pequeña.

Me gire sobresaltada al sentir la puerta abrirse, nunca nadie había entrado por ella mientras yo estaba ahí, pude ver que ya había amanecido nuevamente, estuve toda la noche viendo el álbum y no me había dado cuenta de la hora, además de que no llevaba ni la mitad de este. Mire al que había abierto la puerta y me sorprendí, era mi Padre, no entendía que hacia Charlie en este recuerdo, se acercó a la pequeña bella y la recogió del suelo diciendo.

-Ya corazón, ya estoy aquí- la pequeña seguía durmiendo pero se acomodó entre sus brazos- lo siento debí haber llegado antes pequeña, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí-tomo todo lo necesario para llevarse a la niña pero antes de salir por la puerta dijo.- desde ahora serás mi hija cariño, mi pequeña bella Swan- y se fue de la habitación.

Yo era la niña del recuerdo, el que yo creía que era mi padre no lo era, ni lo fue nunca…mis verdaderos padres me habían abandonado, mis verdaderos padres no eran humanos, en qué me convertía eso?...quienes eran los vulturis?, todavía querrían matarme?...no entendía nada, toda mi vida era una mentira…

* * *

Perdón la demora…espero sus RR

OnlyRobPatti disculpa por no responderte antes, bella tiene 16 años, thony y mary 17 jasper y rose 18 y em tiene 19. Jake seda a bella pero eso se explicará más adelante


End file.
